From 11:00pm to Midnight
by Katie2
Summary: So many lives have been lost to drunk driving recently and I decided to write a hard learned lesson in a poem. Yet that poem itself has been placed itno this story about Marron and the end of her prom night wonders. A painful poem, do not read if you do n


Hello. This is a very sad story about drinking and driving and how it has caused so many lives to be lost, and in this case, a young blonde who was never really a star, yet no one would ever forget.

I don't own Dragonball so don't sue. The poem however is called Alone (Never Drink and Drive) and it belongs to me and me alone.

Please read and review.

From 11:00pm to Midnight

By Katie

11:00 pm

Marron lay with her head against the pavement. Tears rolled solemnly down her cheeks as she rested her body against the pavement. No longer would she struggle against the embeddable.

She could hear the sirens in the distance. They were coming.

Yet she knew it would be no use.

"Mommy…Daddy…" she whispered to herself. "I'm scared…"

Tears softly rolled down her pale white skin that slowly began to be tinted red. She looked around her. Her car was smashed, her boyfriend Gary lay with his head bleeding against the remainders of the passenger side window. Her friends Molly and Brent were unconscious in the back seats, bleeding horribly. She had managed to push herself out of the vehicle and onto the pavement, hoping to Dende that somehow someone would find her and rescue her.

As the paramedics arrived she looked over at the other car. The man was unconscious but looked to not have any severe injuries.

"Damn…" she whispered to herself.

The paramedics fled about helped her friends out of the car and onto stretchers. Police and firemen cut the roof off the car to get at the two in the back seat. That was the first time she really saw what was going on clearly.

The man in the other car had awoken and was having some tests done on him. She was so preoccupied with what was going on she didn't notice the paramedics pull me onto my back and check her pulse. After a while her friends had been pulled out of site and she no longer paid much attention. Somehow she knew…

**I never drink and drive**

**Really I never do**

**Never in my life have I made the mistake**

**Of taking a chance with you**

**Yet why are we here**

**Lying cracked and torn upon the ground?**

**Their blood does spill to match the mood**

**Their prom clothes lay ruin.**

**Her golden locks all stained with red**

**His white shirt lies in shreds**

**Her eyes are frightened**

**His skin is pale**

**My boyfriend, he dies alone**

**And all I can do is hold out my hand**

**And hope that I don't go**

**Please don't let me go.**

**My friend, she lies in the shackles of death**

**My buddy has his heart monitor unplugged**

**My boyfriend has his pulse taken**

**And I have my head rapped tight –**

**Bandages plastered**

**Zippers are pulled**

**Faces are hidden**

**Eyes are closed.**

**We did exactly what they said**

**Never drink and drive**

**I was driving I was in charge**

**And I didn't drink and drive –**

**I felt proud of myself as I stepped behind the wheel**

**My friends had a drink apiece**

**I didn't have a sip**

**That's the type of person I am, really that's the truth.**

**As I turned the corner**

**And entered on the highway**

**My friends were quiet**

**I was concentrating**

**Everything would be all right –**

**But when the headlights came a streaming**

**Forth to touch my eyes**

**Blinding lights do flash above and I couldn't see a thing.**

**That's the last thing I remember**

**Besides my friends hard screams**

**I can hear the paramedics say**

**The other driver is alright but drunk –**

**And we are here alone again**

**Although we are crowded by the paramedics,**

**And the reporters writing stories**

**"Teens Lie Dead and Drunk Survives".**

**I close my eyes**

**The paramedic takes my pulse**

**For some reason I know I'm not alright**

**None of us are alright –**

**I hear them say my baby's dead,**

**Molly and Brent are too**

**Why am I alone right now**

**Instead of home with you?**

**I want to tell them to say I love you**

**To all my family and friends**

**Right Daddy's Girl upon my grave**

**And Mommy's Angel too**

**I want my older bro to know he's in my heart forever**

**I want my friends to understand**

**To never ever drink and drive**

**And I love them too.**

**I'm not ready to go**

**I want to travel**

**I want to play and sing and dance**

**I want a wedding day**

**I want my degree in law you see**

**To become as successful as I can be**

**I want some kids and a husband too**

**I'm not ready to die.**

**My eyes begin to water**

**My baby's pulse runs dry**

**Molly dies and Brent does cry**

**As his last moments seep away**

**And all I can say is on this day**

**I love you mom and dad**

**Bro I'm sorry for everything**

**Goodbye world, goodbye –**

**And never drink and drive.**

On that night Marron realized how innocent she really was, but way too late. Her eyes shut for the last time and her heart monitor went flat.

Midnight.

The End

This is dedicated to all of those who have ever lost family or friends to drunk driving collisions and those who died in them.

Remember drinking and driving isn't an accident, it's a choice. Make the right one.

Katie


End file.
